Dragon of the Northern Sky
by GirlBehindTheBook
Summary: Aryia was known as the 'Dragon of the Northern Sky'. trained under her grandmother, Aryia has proven both to be strong and calm, until she meets Bolin. A hard-headed, charming, strong, and handsome Earthbender, but how can this Pro-bending champion convince this ex-Lieutenant to loosen up, especially when the Watertribes are about to go break into a Civil War.


**(A/N: So I kind of decided that it would be fun to write a Legend of Korra fanfiction while re-watching book 1 and 2. I hope you guys enjoy it, and enjoy my OC's Aryia, and her grandmother Raina who are introduced in this chapter. So please enjoy and feel free to review ^.^)**

"Grams, we're here!" Aryia shouted, shifting away from the airship window to turn to an elderly woman in a long, flowing green robe. The woman raised her brows. Grey eyes shining as she leaned over her chair, peeking outside the large window, she gave a smooth smile.

"So we are, I thought I felt the feeling of nostalgia creep up on me." Aryia smiled at the woman, but rolled eyes ever so slightly, before looking back out the window, her eyes glued to the amazing, gleaming beauty that was Republic City.

"It's so different compared to Ba Sing Se, look Grams, that bridge! I can't wait to see it all! They even have Metalbenders!" Aryia rejoiced at the idea of it all. She had her face pressed against the glass when she felt a tight hold on her shoulder, and looked to see her grandmother's withered hand.

Her grandmother, despite being eighty-eight she held a kind of exquisite beauty, that one could only require through wisdom and age. Aryia just looked up at her grandmother who had a careful eye on the place.

"Yes, truly a lovely sight compared to Ba Sing Se, and thank Agni it's out of the eye of that dreadful Earth Queen." As she uttered the words, a man, one of the ships crew turned to Aryia's grandmother shocked. The old woman waved off the concerns. "What? I only live in Ba Sing Se for the time being, she's not, and will never be, my Queen." With that she turned back to the window, and smiled down softly at Republic City.

"I wasn't much older than you when Avatar Aang, and Fire- I mean Lord Zuko created this place, a city that was to represent both peace and balance in the world. It was shortly after this I returned to the Fire Nation, got my affairs in order and helped General Iroh with the Jasmine Dragon for a little while," she smiled down at her granddaughter, "of course, I moved back to the Fire Nation after I met your grandfather." She felt the airship lower, and gave a smile at Aryia, patting the girl's shoulder.

"I wonder who is to greet us, I hope it isn't a Fire Nation representative, or Agni forbid an Earth kingdom representative, they will truly be taking a bite out of the wrong biscuit then," the woman muttered, her grey eyes narrowing slightly.

"Grams, just be polite," Aryia warned, her grandmother rolled her eyes like a stubborn child.

"I need no reminder from you, young lady, about being polite. But, if someone dare mutter a wrong word, I will show them what traditional bending can do. Now, come along Aryia, the door is about to open." Just as the old woman had muttered it, the doors opened and the metal ramp lowered down, landing heavily on concrete. Aryia offered her arm to her grandmother, who happily took it, allowing her granddaughter to lead her out of the airship and into the cool afternoon air, they walked slowly, Aryia could feel her grandmother slowing her down a bit. "You look too excited, we are their guests, not the other way around." Her grandmother hissed under her breath, Aryia nodded at her grandmother, trying to calm herself down.

Once on the cool, concrete platform, Aryia looked around, along with her grandmother, but could see no sign of any 'official' looking person around the platform.

"Lady Raina!" A voice called over to them, Aryia turned, along with her grandmother, who smiled at a bald man with a tattooed blue arrow on his head, pointing towards his nose. His beard and moustache brown, his red and yellow robes blowing in the wind.

"Lady?" Aryia questioned her grandmother, who brushed her off with a simple wave of her hand, pulling her granddaughter towards the tattooed man. She smiled at him, it seemed to be a warm smile that Aryia had rarely given anyone. She held out her right hand, and raised an elegant brow.

"Master Tenzin," she greeted as her hand was shaken by the man. "How lovely it is to finally see you again. You look so much older, airbending must be such a stressful thing." She pouted, the man Aryia now knew as Tenzin gave a chuckle.

"Actually, it has been the four children that have done it to me." Aryia could feel the boredom over come her, as she looked around, trying not to listen to the ideal conversation of the two adults.

"Four! My goodness Tenzin, your wife must thank you a lot for that. Speaking of children, this is my student, and granddaughter, Aryia." Tenzin leaned over and held out his hand, bowing slightly as he did so.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Aryia." Aryia took the man's hand, and smiled slightly.

"You too, Master Tenzin?" Aryia muttered, unsure of what to call the man in front of her, the man gave her a smile.

"Just Tenzin will do, please, if you will follow me, my Bison, Oogie will take up to Air Temple Island." Tenzin led the two women towards a large, furry creature near the edge of the platform. Aryia looked up at it uneasy, her own creature, a flying fox by the name of Tavi (that was still in Ba Sing Se with her mother) but the idea of flying something like Oogie slightly frightened her.

"Er, not to be rude, but are you sure that your, erm, Bison is safe to ride?" Aryia asked as Tenzin helped her grandmother onto the large beast. Her grandmother sat on the large brown saddle, sitting as comfortably on it as she had done her seat on the airship. She looked down at her daughter, rolling her grey eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous, Aryia, and get on. I suppose that, as Avatar Aang's son, you've raised your Bison to be just as well behaved, if not more so, than the Avatar's one?" Raina asked Tenzin who was now helping Aryia onto the Bison, and then, leaping onto the head of the creature, taking the leather reins.

"Yip yip, Oogie!" Tenzin ordered, like magic, the Bison flew into the air, Aryia couldn't help herself, but crawl over to the edge of the saddle, and peeked over the side, her eyes widening in awe as she looked down. She could never imagine a mammal as large as an Air Bison could reach such a feat, of course she had heard of her grandmother's adventures, but she could never imagine things like a Bison could fly so high.

"Wow, this is amazing," Aryia breathed as she looked down, she heard her grandmother laugh, and turned to face the woman that looked like she was at home, sitting on the saddle. "What's so funny, Grams?" Aryia asked, as she looked at the woman, who managed to keep her white hair out of her face.

"It just seems to surprise me, Aryia, you seemed to frightened to ride the Bison, even though you practically live in the air with Tavi, and yet, now you seem so amazed." Raina stated, she then turned to Tenzin and pursed her lips, "are we almost there?" She asked him, Tenzin turned his head around slightly.

"We're landing soon, in fact now. Hold on!" Aryia, who was already fearful of the Bison grabbed hold of the end of the saddle, her grandmother on the other hand just sat still, she didn't utter a word as the bison began to descend, instead, she just sat, with her hands clasped in front of her. With a large thump, Oogie landed, and Tenzin descended, moving to the tail of Oogie, to which Aryia and Raina were to move move off the bison. Tenzin held out his hand for Raina to take, but the elderly woman waved him off, and slid down the tail on her own, standing straight and brushing off her robe, then turned to Aryia.

"Hurry child, there is much to see, and so little time for me to see it!" Aryia nodded, and followed her grandmother's orders, and slid down the bison's tail, landing beside her grandmother. Tenzin looked at both the woman surprised. He muttered something under his breath, and began to walk towards a group of people that seemed to be waiting to greet the trio.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce you to Lady Raina, and her granddaughter, Aryia," Tenzin introduced them all. He gestured towards them, Raina moved first, walking up to everyone.

"It's a pleasure, ah, you must be the Avatar?" She turned to a girl, who Aryia guessed must be around her own age. Aryia smiled at her, holding out her hand. The Water-tribe girl looked at Raina confused.

"How did you know?" The girl asked, Aryia smiled as she placed her hand on her grandmother's arm.

"Grams, stop doing that, you'll scare away the poor girl." She turned to the Avatar and smiled, this time, bowing slightly. "I'm Aryia, it is a pleasure to meet you Avatar," the Avatar bowed back.

"Please to meet you, Aryia, I'm Korra. And this is Bolin, Mako, and Asami," Aryia smiled at each of them in turn as the Avatar pointed to then,

"And this here, are my family," Tenzin came over, a woman with brown, greying hair stood, a baby in her arms and three children surrounding her. A young girl stood forward, two buns in her hair, and pointed to each child in turn, starting with herself.

"I'm Ikki, and this is Meelo, and that's Jinora, and the baby there is our little brother Rohan!" Aryia blinked, trying to remember each name in turn, her grandmother however, took hold of the situation rather quickly, she smiled at bowed at each child in turn.

"Please to meet you, young Airbenders," she then looked up and gave a smile of to the woman, "and you must be Tenzin's wife, please to meet you." Raina bowed her head, and placed her hand on Ikki's head. "Aren't you all adorable." She smiled, and then, she heard a noise and looked up. Aryia looked at her grandmother.

"Grams, I recognise that sound," she whispered, almost the second she had said it, an older man emerged from the crowd, the man stopped, and placed his hands on his hips, grinning at the people in front of them.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my Lieutenant! How have you been since you left?" Aryia felt a smile of knowing this appear on her face, looking at the man in front of her, she folded her arms across her chest.

"Hello again, Commander Bumi."


End file.
